


It's Okay, It's Okay

by QueenSinnamon



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSinnamon/pseuds/QueenSinnamon
Summary: Daniel sees the struggle in him as Seongwu fights himself to tackle Daniel, and it endears him tremendously.





	It's Okay, It's Okay

“Hyung?” Daniel calls out as soon as he steps into the threshold of their apartment.

The TV is on, some cooking show blaring out how to make the perfect kimchi fried rice. The aroma of spices and fried food permeates the air, and Daniel knows, even before he checks their kitchen, that Seongwu had tried to make food again. Normal food. The kind of food normal people eat, the kind of food he used to enjoy.

Daniel shrugs his coat off and hangs it carefully on the rack. “Hyung, I’m home,” he says, and the only reply he gets is the shuffling of cloth from their bedroom. Seongwu is hiding from him again.

It’s pointless. They both know that. There’s only one place for him to hide, and Daniel already knows to look for Seongwu there, going straight to their bedroom closet to find the elder crouched in the corner, shaking like a leaf as he clings to Daniel’s favourite Apeach stuffed toy.

It’s really not for fun, or for Seongwu’s benefit or safety or anything at all, that he hides. It’s for Daniel. It’s always for Daniel, and his heart clenches with so much affection for the other.

“Hyung,” he says, sounding relieved, and he is. He truly is, because Seongwu is here. He hadn’t run away, or worse disappeared again. Daniel doesn't think he'll survive Seongwu vanishing again, gone for days with no one having a clue of where he is or where he had gone, not after Daniel found him like...well, like this.

Seongwu shrinks smaller, curling tighter in on himself, squashing the plushie in his arms. Daniel hears a stitch rip, but he really can't care for it right now. It's a cheap doll anyway. He's more concerned about Seongwu.

He had gone deathly pale again, webbed veins starkly blue against his translucent skin. He's hungry. Daniel knows he is even before Seongwu raises his face to look at him, his eyes bottomless inkwells in his gaunt face. "I...I tried, Niel." His voice breaks, sounds as if he's about to cry, and Daniel knows to wait for him to compose himself, kneeling on the floor instead so they're face to face. As soon as he comes closer, Seongwu's eyes widen as he sucks a shaky breath in, chappy lips shaking as he licks them. "I really tried, but I just-- I can't, I threw it all up, and- and--"

"Shhh, hyung, it's okay." He cups Seongwu's face in his hands, drawing soothing circles on his cheeks, over his moles, to calm him down. "You don't have to do that." He leans in for a kiss, a light press of his lips on Seongwu's, and Seongwu almost chases after him when he pulls away, but Daniel pushes him back with a hand on his chest. "Here," he says as he undoes the top buttons of his shirt with one hand and tilts his head to expose his neck, pinprick scars, old and new, shining under the closet light.

Seongwu's eyes focus on the bared skin immediately, tongue darting out to wet his lips again. He reaches out, transfixed, and then blinks as if woken from a daydream and flinches back into the corner, whimpering. "No, Nielie, no, I can't- I don't want to hurt you, I can't-"

Daniel's heart aches for him. He sees the struggle in Seongwu as he fights himself not to tackle Daniel, and it endears him tremendously. Even now, even when he's starving, he still thinks of Daniel, and that's how he knows Seongwu loves him--Truly, deeply loves him. A little hurt is nothing if it's for Seongwu. It's the least Daniel can do.

"Hyung." Daniel sandwiches him between himself and the wall, hands wrapping around Seongwu's waist and neck, and pulling him close. He pets the short bristles of hair at the back of Seongwu's head as he presses Seongwu's face to his neck, cold breath tickling his skin. "It's okay, hyung, I promise. It's okay."

Seongwu's mouth opens with a sob, and then close over the vein in Daniel's neck, pointy teeth sinking deep into his skin. Daniel hisses at the pain, but he holds Seongwu still when he tries to back away, hand on the back of Seongwu's head keeping him down, and Seongwu soon releases his teeth, swallowing the blood flowing freely from the wounds.

Daniel shivers when the discomfort gives way to pleasure, pooling deep in the pit of his stomach, as he listens to the sound of Seongwu drinking from him. Daniel continues patting Seongwu's head as he watches the color return to his skin, spreading from under his shirt to the tips of his fingers, warm to the touch now when earlier he had felt icy. Good. That's good. It feels good, white hot pleasure burning in his core now, making Daniel's vision hazy.

The sucking soon turns into gentle, kittenish licks, a silent apology for the pain, and Daniel's eyes roll back into his head, mouth open, as he cums.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a small expansion of my [old tweet](https://twitter.com/QueenSinnamon/status/1030481242435645440) and an update for [Come Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938012), but I already made it way too big when I tried to write it while drunk, and now it's a short story of its own. XD
> 
> Anyway!  
> Thank you for reading, and if you enjoyed this, please leave a comment or kudos. You can also send me a tweet, or an ask on curiouscat (if you're shy ^^), @QueenSinnamon. Any feedback at all makes me really, really happy. ♥
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
